Deux êtres, un amour
by AmbroiseMalfoy
Summary: Un OS, féerique et un peu bêbête.


Yasmine regarda encore ses fleurs si belles du haut de cette tour, la sienne. De si beau jasmin, ici, dans ces endroits sombres et dépourvus de lumières. La jeune fille se demanda également comme cette forme de lumières pouvait vivre dans les baffons. Elle soupira avant de disparaitre derrière la vitre, mainte fois déjà au paravent, elle avait remarqué un jeune homme la regardant. Son allure n'était pas si décevant mais pas non plus magnifique. De sa belle peau pale et de ses magnifiques yeux noisette, Yasmine avait une profonde admiration pour cet homme. Pas comme son prénom, le sien était bien sur légèrement connue. Son prénom venait du persan, voulant dire Jasmin, belle plante blanche ne restant qu'au soleil en été, -ayant des agissements thérapeutiques. Elle en était terriblement fière. Ses courbes blanchâtres, émanant une pureté des plus magnifique, presque évasif. Cette magnifique odeur qui restait à longueur de temps dans sa chambre n'était autre que celle du jasmin, elle adorait se prélasser dans ses fleur. Elle avait demandé à ses deux sœurs dans faire planter plus encore une fois de plus. Ses deux sœur avait toutes deux aussi des histoires, mais cela ne concernait en rien celle-ci. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'empiéter sur son histoire, encore moins sur son amour. Se reprenant enfin, elle se mit à descendre en bas, bien décider à parler avec cet homme, la regardent a longueur de journée, elle c'était mit en tête de lui faire cracher le morceau, pourquoi donc la regardait elle comme cela ? Allait-elle donc perdre la tête ? Pourtant, jusqu'elle put se souvenir, elle se battait depuis toujours contre cette folie la gagnent peu à peu. Non une folie meurtrière mais pas non plus amoureuse. Elle ne savait comment décrire cette folie, mais que dire ? Elle la rongeait depuis toujours. Cette folie n'était bonne pour personne, et pour tant c'était elle qu'elle avait choisit. Quelle infamie. Etait elle donc si pitoyable ? Quand elle fut enfin maitre de ses mouvement,-s'étant perdu dans ses penser-, elle remarqua que le brun avait filé. Elle soupira avant d'aller se détendre a coter de ses loyaux sujet, ses chère jasmins. En y repensant, si elle n'était pas paranoïaque et que cet homme la fixait réellement, que lui trouvait-il ? Elle n'était que le summum de la simplicité. Elle avait ses yeux que trop marron, elle aurait tellement voulut les avoirs bleu ou vert, une couleur qui réchauffais. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés, telle une tornade de boucle chocolatée, arrivant sur le bas de ses reins. Ses sœurs lui avaient toujours dit que ça beauté surpassait de loin les leurs et ceux des autres personnages si resplendissants. Certes elle avait beaucoup de gouts pour ses habits ou ses coupes mais de là a la décrire comme une déesse l'avait toujours gênée. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois alors que son chat, Soda s'approchait doucement d'elle avec grâce et élégance, se posant a coter d' aussi, on lui avait déjà fait la remarque. D'âpres ses amies et ses sœurs, elle se déplaçait de façon féline. Tel un chat, Grâce et élégance avait toujours été dans ses manières. Que son interlocuteur soit agréable ou malveillant, elle avait toujours les bons mots ou gestes pour l'amadouer. Elle soupira de fatigue, pensant soudainement à une bonne tasse de chocolat avec un marshmallow dedans comme sa sœur ainée les fessait. Parfois, se disait-elle, qu'elle aimerait être toute sorte de chose. Un vampire pour pouvoir découvrir le monde à temps voulut. Pouvoir le comprendre avec les étendues de ses moyens. Etre un animal pour savoir qu'elle effet se faire de voir le monde en noir et blanc, savoir si le gris existe vraiment. Être une chimère et pouvoir voler dans les airs, n'avoir aucune limite. Mais aussi être immortel et rencontrer tout plein de monde. Et surtout connaitre l'amour. Bien sur, lui diriez vous de s'en méfier, que l'amour n'existe que dans les contes de fée et les livres. Mais elle en est suis sur, il existe, le vrai, le seul et l'unique amour. Vous savez, celui avec un grand A. Elle n'a point d'idéal. Elle évite tout ce qui fait participer les hommes. Quand elles étaient petites leurs mère leurs disait toujours que certains hommes pouvaient être barbares, horribles et sans cœur. Elle se mit en tête de trouver l'homme parfait certes, mais en restant pur et simple. Elle veut qu'il ne soit parfait que pour elle seule. Qu'il n'aime qu'elle, qu'il ne regarde qu'elle, et qu'il ne voie qu'elle. Elle sait que c'est égoïste. Mais l'espèce humaine est en elle-même égoïstes. Adam et Ève ont été égoïstes et eux, les humains, le serons aussi. Une espèce entière ne pourra jamais changer. Pas entièrement, mais peu être que petit à petit, cela pourrais progresser. Enfin, cela n'est autre qu'une des nombreuses hypothèses qu'elle seule possédait. Elle soupira de bien être avant de regarder une fois de plus ses beaux jasmins quand elle aperçut une ombre, elle sursauta et se leva rapidement avant de regarder la personne d'où prévenait cette silhouette. Quand elle reconnut le jeune homme de l'âpres midi elle se calma, lui demanda hésitante qui lui était. Il lui répondit âpres l'avoir dévisagé longuement, qu'il était le prince d'une contré lointaine. Pas plus ravit que ça, elle soupira de déception et lui redemanda en ajoutant de lui dire son nom, menaçant sa vie du regard. Il lui répondit, en recommençant son ancien manège, qu'il n'avait pas à le faire et qu'elle aurait du le savoir, son air de défit fit assombrie la mine de Yasmine qui s'avança vers l'homme, cette fois le menaçant clairement. Il eu un sourire triomphent sur le visage avant de la dépasser et d'entrer chez elle, proclamant que l'endroit n'était pas si beau que ça. N'ayant pas l'habitude de se faire insulter de la sorte, Yasmine essaya vainement de pousser le 'prince' qui lui, ne put retenir son fou rire devant la mince forcée de la plus jeune. Sa colère se fit plus noire et elle lui donna une droit bien placé. Pour elle, dès à présent, cet homme n'était autre qu'un simple paysan et surtout, au grand surtout, un ignoble pervers. Elle monta en grondant dans sa chambre, et balança tout ce qui se trouva malheureusement sur son chemin, brisant ainsi toute chose brisable Elle gronda un moment et redescendit lui règle son compte. Quand sa colère noire retomba elle soupira d'aise, et entendit enfin un petit air de musique qu'elle adora immédiatement et regarda par sa belle fenêtre de marbre blanche, au contour arabesques. Une belle petite boite à musique posé inconsciemment au côté de ses si beaux jasmins –n'ajoutent que beautés à celle-ci. Cela la reposa et la détendit instantanément et une voix se fit entendre, disent qu'il était content que cela lui plaise, elle se retourna et fut surpris de le voir. Il s'excusa et lui dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'un jour, il l'avait vus a cette fenêtre et qu'il était tombé amoureux de cette magnifique princesse d'où elle trônait gaiement tel un jasmin blanc de pureté, et posa un genou a terre, sortit un fine boite en bois claire, d'où il sortit une magnifique et admirable bague blanc au contour resplendissent de diamant blanc. Et ils marièrent et eurent deux enfants, des jumeaux, Lady et Gwen.


End file.
